


FIRE

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Beach Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: Just a lucky tinder date with a really hot guy
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 26





	FIRE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> 80% of this fic is shameless smut. Sorry I got bored of quarantine and just let my mind fly away.
> 
> Apart from that, it's an ode to Young K's long lost red hair.  
> Sorry for the bad writing  
> Last but not least please stay healthy and DO practice social distancing by staying at home, it helps more than you think.
> 
> Have fun reading

The day you got bored of the everyday routine, you quit your job and booked a flight to the prettiest beach you saw in pictures. You needed some time to think, you needed to get away from the big city, away from the gossip, away from the stress you’ve been piling for years already. You just needed time for yourself, time to breathe. 

As you took this decision too suddenly, you were traveling alone, your friends thought it was too reckless to leave everything behind just like that. Not that they weren’t supportive with you, it’s just they liked to plan everything ahead and they didn’t want to lose their stability. Meaning no one wanted to travel with you on the next day. But they supported the idea that you needed a break. 

“ _As I’ll be here alone, better have some fun_ ” —— you said to yourself when you arrived to your destination. 

So you opened your long ignored _tinder_ app to check how the guys around there looked like. 

“ _Let’s swipe_ ” you whispered in your head and smiled big to your phonescreen. 

Suddenly a match appears on your screen.  “ _Let’s check who’s the loser_ ” you said mischievously. 

You had to swallow your words back as your jaw dropped when you saw the profile picture.  This guy had the sharpest face features you’ve ever seen, the deepest dark brown, fox-like eyes piercing you through the picture, the hair was styled back, red like fire flames, the most perfect teeth you’ve ever seen in a gorgeous smile.  You swallowed harder when you read his name. 

** Brian **

That was your ex boyfriend’s name. Might bring bad memories you thought but matched him anyways. 

He was too handsome to be real, maybe it’s some loser playing around with photoshop and someone else’s photos, you tried to convince yourself. 

———————TINDER MESSAGE——————

**Brian** : hey! You matched back!  🙂

**Me** :......

“ _oh lord! What a creep_ ” you thought to yourself 

But you were so attracted to that profile picture that your curiosity pushed you to reply in the less sarcastic way possible 

————————TINDER MESSAGE—————

**Me** : Hi you! Do you mind sending me another photo? 

**Brian** : ???? 

**Me** : you have the same name as my ex and I want to make sure you’re not him :/

_ (Lame excuse to a savage text)  _

**Brian** : Savage! I like it

**Brian:** [PHOTO]

**Brian** : So, that means you’re interested 

You almost dropped your phone. It was the same exact guy but in this photo he was looking directly to the camera with a pair of piercing eyes, a strand of that fire hair covering his right eye, no smile this time but a pair of closed perfect lips. 

**Brian** : I won’t ask you for photos. Those are useless. What about tonight by the beach? 

**Me** : You’re definitely not my ex, so I agree. 

See you tonight. 

And with that, he texted nothing more. You were shaking, you were so nervous as you’ve never been. 

“ _It’s just a tinder date. Nothing to be nervous about_ ” you took a deep breath as you searched in your luggage for something nice to wear. 

You ended up wearing an emerald green baby doll dress and some flat sandals, _you’ll_ _be_ _stepping_ _on_ _sand_ _anyways_ , you thought for yourself 

You followed the address and directions he gave you. It was a beach party, of course it was a party. 

_ What were you expecting?  A romantic dinner?  _

You were glad you were wearing something nicer than hoodie. You went directly to the bar to get the strongest drink you could think of, you needed some courage to keep up. The anxiety was killing you. 

“A shot of tequila please!” you told the bartender.

“I thought pretty ladies like you drink sweet cocktails. What about a tequila sunrise?” the guy behind the bar said in a flirty tone. 

You rolled your eyes at the remark. You hated that kind of guys. 

You were about to reply when you heard a deep voice behind you: 

“Make it two tequila shots, one for _my babe_ and one for me”

A big warm hand tugged your hip and a fresh citrusy smell filled your nostrils. You turned around to hit the bastard that dared to touch you when you saw that hair. Red flames, it was styled to the back, those white perfect teeth, like pearls, those perfect features. He was indeed real. 

“Tinder boy? ” you gulped loud. 

“Brian, you mean” he answered with a naughty smile. 

He approached the bar to take the tequila shots. Locking eyes with you, he gave you one shot and clinked his with yours. 

“To this night” he said and bottomed up his drink. 

You were in awe. Still couldn’t believe someone that good looking where on tinder, or just existed in real life. You just drank your shot and smiled back at him.  He put away your glass, held your left hand up and scanned you with those piercing eyes. 

“Perfect” he whispered in your ear with a smirk on his face. 

You were melting inside but you didn’t want him to notice it, so you courageously looked back at him and just said: “Not bad yourself either” his smirk grew bigger as the pool between your legs got wetter. 

He grabbed you again by the hips taking you to the dance floor. He was unbelievably good at dancing and you were having the time of your life. It was the best decision to take this free time for yourself, an even a better one to meet this handsome stranger. 

His body was crushing against yours, he were close enough for you to feel his muscles tensing under his black shirt. He was wearing all black and you were dying for that look. His dancing was sexy, his hands were all over you, you were under his spell. No words needed, just movements, _gestures_. Enough to know that he was as much into you as you were into him. 

It was getting hotter, you were getting sweaty, you were getting even closer, your sticky bodies were touching slightly. Brian’s hair was getting damp as huge drops of sweat were rolling down the sides of his face, highlighting his sharp features. 

With hooded eyes he approached his face to your ear.

“Wanna get out of here?” you heard his raspy voice followed by a breath intake. 

“God! You smell so good” he continued. 

So, you grabbed his face and pushed it onto your neck throwing your head back to give him full access to it, to _smell_ you. He eagerly took your sign to trail wet kisses on your neck, your chin. His face just millimeters from yours, hooded eyes looking into yours, wet lips, half opened, his hands on both sides of your face, thumbs caressing your cheeks. You were ready to feel his lips on yours, your eyes closed. He took a deep breath of the air you were releasing. Released your face, took your hand and pulled you to follow him, to get out of the party, before you do anything sinful in public. 

You were running along the beach, you could hear the music far away, the moon and the stars shining for you, your only source of light. 

“Where are we going?” you asked him

“I don’t know, just far from there” he replied calmly tightening the grip on your hand. 

A place with a couple of palm trees in front of the beach was good enough for you both. You stopped there to grab some air or maybe to _lose it..._

He held you against the tree, just looking at you with piercing eyes, like eating you alive with them. His hand traveling up your body underneath your dress. Your breath got heavy, your heart beating faster, you felt ecstatic under his touch. 

“I’m sure this will make you forget your ex” hegasped heavily. 

“As if I was _even_ thinking about him” you replied in a moan. 

He went down pushing your dress up, rolling your underwear down, attacking you suddenly with his hot breath on your already wet core. Just his presence made you pool between your thighs. He was a type of guy you’ve never met before. He was like magic, he exuded sexiness, he was making you drunk in pleasure, he was _pure lust_. 

He started by opening your lips with his thumbs and blowing hot air onto your folds, just the fact of feeling his face next to yourprivates made you crazy. A long wet vertical stroke of his tongue followed, another one reaching further into you, then he sucked, tasting you, eating you. 

You run your fingers through his _fire hair_ , then pulling it a bit harder to finally push his head against you. His tongue was dancing inside you, you were losing the last strings of sanity you‘ve got. 

A lick around your clit, a suck, then his tongue entering you. You could only scream his name, a name you knew very well, a name that was, from now on, changing it’s meaning. Brian was now the guy with the sexy foxy eyes, the fire hair and the talented tongue. A tongue you wanted to feel in your mouth, but he wasn’t letting you. 

Hands going up and down your legs, caressing them, squeezing them. Gasping into you while you were screaming his name... no one was there to be bothered by your love sounds anyways. 

A last squeeze of your butt cheeks followed by a sloppy lick all along your core made you whimper when he disconnected to stand up in front of you. He licked his lips sinfully while looking into you eyes, he knew you wanted to taste them but he wouldn’t let you so easily. 

You could smell yourself on his face when he approached to lick along your jawline, going down your neck, stopping by your collarbones, rolling down the straps of you dress until it pooled by your feet leaving you completely naked.  He took a step back to look at you, he scanned your naked body with hungry eyes. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he took a step forward again. With both hands on your hips he murmured _„Perfect“_

You just closed your eyes, took a deep breath like preparing yourself to receive him. You purred at the contact of his lips with your nipples. „This is so perfect you mean“ you said between moans while running your hands through the soft strands of his _fire hair_ , making a mess of it. 

Hands on the collar of his black shirt, you pulled him towards your face, you wanted to taste his perfect shaped lips. He inhaled your air, pulling apart, he took your hands and put them on the buttons of his shirt. 

„Do you mind helping me with this babe?“ he said releasing a long breath. 

You just did as told, you were bitter, you wanted everything from him including his kisses. You pouted. 

Suddenly a caressing finger on your clit made you forget you were mad.His shirt was off, his finger was in you. You gasped at the sight and at the simultaneous feeling between your legs.  Your hands were on his messy hair again as he decided to have a taste of your nipples. 

_ Finger off _

_ Zipper down _

_ Pants off  _

Suddenly your back touched the warm sand. His lips were just millimeters from yours, then, tongue out and you felt a shiver down your spine when he started licking your lips slowly and wet, up and down. His tongue getting in between your lips but never letting your lips touch his. He was obviously teasing and you were giving in and moaning quietly, biting his tongue softly just to hear him groan. You wanted to play his game, you wanted to receive anything he wanted to give you, not less, not more, just what he wanted, you decided to be his for the night... _Brian‘s._

The feeling of his sturdy body on you, the soft friction of his muscles on your skin, all of it was driving you insane, was melting you inside. 

This time, he surprised you with two fingers in. 

“You are so wet babe, so warm” he whispered between heavy breaths. 

You couldn’t reply to the remark with anything else than a long moan followed by a “I’m ready for you Briannnnn”

That was enough for him to push into you in a quick movement. He went hard, all the way, like he was waiting for that exact moment for a while. He fitted in so well, the sudden stretch of your leaking walls felt so good, hurt in the best way possible. 

He grabbed your hips and pushed you harder against the sand to keep you steady so he could go deeper and faster and harder. He was being harsh but oh god! you were so into him, you wanted him to do you as he pleased, to use you in the way the wanted. Just the feeling of him inside was making you go insane, he was like a drug, you wanted more of him, deeper, harder, even if it hurt, it felt damn good at the same time. 

Hands on you breasts, squeezing them like lemons, teeth on your nipples biting them teasingly, then licking them as an apology for the inflicted pain. 

_What is pain when you’re under Brian?_ You felt so good, those small doses of pain felt amazing, awakening your senses, you wanted more. 

“Spank me Brian!!!” you cried in a rush of pleasure, not knowing what you were getting yourself into. 

He stopped. 

You felt so embarrassed. 

He smirked. 

“As you wish my queen” a deep sexy voice came from him followed by a wink.

He got up, took you as if you were as light as a feather and flipped you leaving you on your fours. Kneeled behind you rubbing both of your butt cheeks before starting to spank you with open palms. His hands felt so big, the pain felt so pleasurable. That simple act made you even hornier. You couldn’t take that much stimuli that you came there, just by being spanked by him while standing on your fours. You moaned so loud, you screamed his name, god knows how many times. The sand, you grabbed it as hard as you could, looking for a bit of sanity, but didn’t help while you were giving yourself into his touch. 

“Good girl” he leaned over you whispering in your ear....”I like it hot and wet babe, just as you are” followed by a wet thick lick on your ear. 

“Cum for me once more babe”, he grabbed your butt cheeks, squeezed them, separated them and guided his thick hot cock again into you, filling your neglected walls that were missing his pulsing member. Pushing and pulling as fast as he could. You mewled, purred, moaned, grabbed the sand even harder, as if it was even possible. 

Hands running through your whole body, grinding into you from behind, making you feel an almost unbearable amount of pleasure. Squeezing your hips and holding them in place to push even deeper, as if it were possible. A new rush of pleasure was filling your senses, the familiar coil at the bottom of your torso was getting too hot as if it will explode, so you just decided to give yourself to him and just feel, feel the lust creeping in your veins, feel the heat covering every cell of your body. Your vision got blurry, the last thing you remember was the feeling of his hot release into you and a raspy moan with your name in it. 

***

You woke up to the feel of warmth, the sun shining over your eyes, the smell of the sea, the touch of a soft fabric against your skin and the feel of soft breathing on your face. As soon as you opened your eyes, you saw his beautiful, almost angelic face in front of you, he looked so calm, so pure in his sleep you wouldn’t even think he could do all the sinful things he did with you while it was still dark. His rosy perfect-shaped lips were calling you, at least you could steal a small kiss while he was sleeping. But then you got distracted by the fact that you were in a room, a big, spacious room with a balcony, not on the sand at the beach, as you were few hours ago. 

Back to his juicy, perfect lips, you felt like it was something wrong to do, like you were about to do something that would make you get in trouble. But you wanted to feel the moment fully, so you decided to touch those lips lightly. Like a feather touching the air, the tips of your middle and index fingers circled those beautiful lips when suddenly a pair of sparkly eyes opened to look at you in a naughty way, followed by the feel of a hot tongue around you fingers, a bite on them followed by an intense sucking. The wet feeling between your legs was getting uncomfortable making you feel embarrassed about touching his lips in the first place. A soft mewl was released from between your lips that drew a mischievous smile on Brian’s lips followed by a husky morning voice. 

“It seems last night wasn’t enough for you” he said releasing your fingers from between his teeth. “I can of course give you more” he added licking his lips.

You suddenly felt both of his big warm hands on your face and his lips brushing roughly against yours ——-finally!!! you smiled—- his tongue darting in between your lips making you open them for him to explore your mouth in the most sinful way you’ve ever been kissed. Moans escaping, deep loud attempts of breathing. He started by licking your teeth before reaching your tongue, overlapping it with his, pushing it back and forth into you mouth, sucking it, then sucking your bottom lip. It felt like if your mouths were having sex, the kiss was open mouthed, wet, messy and both of you were gasping, moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths. Your hand on his nape pushing his face against yours, sucking on his tongue. You wanted to kiss him so badly, you wanted to keep tasting him. His kiss, surely, didn’t disappoint. You were out of your mind with just a kiss of his, pulling harder on his red hair. You never thought that something like this would be even possible but you felt almost like cumming just by kissing him. 

Groaning he separated from you, leaving a feel of emptiness in your mouth. 

« You look so sexy like this » he said between gasps while sliding his thumb over your swollen lips, leaving the rest of his hand on your cheek. 

Looking intensely into his eyes you started sucking on his thumb until you got a growl from his part. 

« You’re so desperate for more babe, you’re making me crazy » his husky voice and a smirk on his face. 

The same thumb that was, just seconds before in your mouth, now traveled among the lips between your thighs, looking for your pleasure bead. You just spread your legs to make the search easier for him. 

“Good girl, so naughty, so needy”

You smiled letting a soft, pleading groan escape from between your lips.

He found it and started to caress it slowly with his sucked thumb while staring at you. It seemed to turn him on watching you twist in pleasure, watching you lose your sanity to his touch. His other hand holding you in place by the hips. His breath ghosting on your neck. 

With a quick movement he was over you, both hands on your thighs spreading them even further appart, preparing his entrance. You were gasping through a smile, you knew what it meant to have him inside, it was like dying and going to heaven, so many sensations, peaking pleasure followed by a release, so intense, you’ve never felt anything like that before. Next second, Brian’s cock was pushing into you, fitting perfectly in between your dripping walls. You pushed your hips against him to show him you wanted him deeper. 

Pinning you to the mattress with both hands by the hips, he just went further and further inside, with your trembling body beneath him. Moans and pleasure screams escaping your mouth, saying his name louder and louder, asking him to go harder and harder. He indeed grinded harder on you while caressing your boobs with his big warm hands, squeezing them from time to time, kissing them, biting them. 

Just a flip and you were straddling him, ready to ride him to insanity. 

“Show me what you’ve got babe, ride me like you _mean it_ ” he hissed while spanking your butt cheeks, he now knew this would get you on fire, like the night before when you practically begged him to spank you. 

You licked your lips and bit your bottom lip before starting the ride of your life. You went hard, deep down, then grind, then up, then down feeling all his length getting inside you. Moving your hips having fun on him, feeling you were in charge you were getting loud moans and grunts from him. He was holding on your thighs with both hands, squeezing them hard. You were feeling he was about to come. He knew that too, but he wanted to reward you for your kindness before ending this morning intercourse. Call it breakfast. 

He wanted to make you scream his name once more, so you wouldn’t forget it ever. He waited for you to go up on his dick, slid two fingers around his cock. As soon as you went down he curled them up and started to moving them. It felt overwhelming in a most pleasurable way possible, you could feel him inside you but also outside, too good to be true, too perfect to turn you on even more, you felt your climax approaching. What he was trying to do was to make you both finish at the same time, when he felt it was time, he took off his fingers from your dripping folds, hook you by the hips and pushed you down to help you ride your orgasm down while filling your insides with his juices. 

Both of your names were filling the walls of that room. In form of screams and whispers. 

Hands down, the best sex you've ever had. Both of you were worn down, sated and sweaty early in the morning. He took you off from him, kissed your lips once more and just cuddled you to get some more sleep together. 

**-THE END-**


End file.
